


Baby Advenger's Show

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: this deals with three MLP I came up with a long time ago and how they interact. Sorry, don't know what else to say.





	1. 1st story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Moondancera: Well welcome to Baby Advenger's first ever show. We are going to discuss how um… what are going to do Wisdom?

Wisdom: Well we could demonstrate how to push ponies in the pool (with that pushes Moondancera into the pool). Whoops did I do that?

Moondancera: (climbs out of the pool) Yep you sure did and here is my payback (shakes off next to Wisdom).

Wisdom: (Looks at Moondancera and starts to laugh).

Moondancera: what's so funny?

Wisdom: Oh nothing, except you and your paybacks.

Moondancera: What is wrong with my payback?

Wisdom: Oh nothing, except it was a poor one.

Moondancera: Oh and you think you could do better?

Wisdom: I think I can do better. (Makes a big rain cloud come and pour down on Moondancera).

Moondancera: (Just looks at Wisdom and growls at her).

Wisdom: Hey what did I do?

Moondancera: You made it rain on me, and I wasn't due for another bath until Christmas. (Makes a pouting face).

Wisdom: Well to be blunt you stunk.

Moondancera: Oh thanks a lot. (Starts to think on how to get Wisdom back).

Wisdom: Anyways here is how you push ponies in the pool. You go up to them, when they aren't looking. Then you push. (Goes to where Moondancera is and gets ready to push her into the pool).

Moondancera: (Blinks out of the way and pushes Wisdom into the pool). Well if that wasn't a good payback then I don't know what would.

Wisdom: (climbs out of the pool and shakes off) Well you are getting better.

Moondancera: Thanks. (Turns around and pushes Wisdom Back in).

Wisdom: (Goes to the side of the pool) Now that was a good one.

Moondancera: Well I thought so. You see ponies you have to get the intended victim unaware of your presence, because if they know then there wouldn't be a point to it. Unless they push you in first, then that should put them off the scent some.

Wisdom: (Gets out and shakes off again) Well the next thing is, well it should be first you might want to know if your victim can swim or not, because if they can't well then you might get sued.

Moondancera: You can sue for anything.

Wisdom: Well true, but we are talking about almost killing someone. On accident though, but who knows Moondancera is right, maybe they will sue you for getting their pants wet.

Moondancera: What are the pants made of leather?

Wisdom: EEEEEWWWWW leather pants. That would be so uncomfortable.

Moondancera: (Thinks Wisdom will look good in a leather halter).

Wisdom: Moondancera what are you thinking, you have such a conspicuous look on your face.

Moondancera: Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you would look in a leather halter so your big mouth will shut up.

Wisdom: Oh thanks Moondancera, well you know what you would look good in?

Moondancera: How many guesses do I get?

Wisdom: One.

Moondancera: Okay. Knowing you for as long as I have. It must be the pool.

Wisdom: (Has a surprised look on her face). You must be psychic Moondancera.

Moondancera: Nope I just know you to well. Which is quite scary, come to think of it.

Wisdom: Oh thanks a lot Moondancera, I am not that scary.

Moondancera: Then you haven't looked in the mirror lately have you?

Wisdom: Moondancera I am going to get you for that one.

Moondancera: How if you are going to make it rain again, I am prepared I have my rain coat and umbrella ready.

Wisdom: (Looks at Moondancera and starts to make Moondancera's face look like a frogs face). Well then apparently you haven't looked in a mirror, because you are looking sort green today.

Moondancera: What did you do Wisdom?

Wisdom: (Gives Moondancera a mirror). See for yourself.

Moondancera: (Takes the mirror). WISDOM I AM GOING TO GET YOU!

Wisdom: Uh oh (takes off running).

Moondancera: (Takes off after Wisdom).

Baby Advenger: Well folks, I hope you enjoyed my show and don't worry they won't hurt each other, to much.

Audience: AAAAWWWWWW

Baby Advenger: Until next time we meet, folks.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Moondancera: Hello and welcome to Baby Advenger's second show. Today we are going to discuss what to do and what not to do on Valentine's Day.

Wisdom: So everyone get a piece of paper out and start writing.

Moondancera: The first step on VD, that is what we will call Valentine's Day for short, you should if you are a guy pick your date up in a limo.

Wisdom: Aren't you forgetting something?

Moondancera: What?

Wisdom: First you have to get a date.

Moondancera: Well everyone knows that.

Wisdom: I am sure someone didn't know that.

Moondancera: Okay, go ahead and believe that.

Wisdom: So Moondancera who is your valentine crush of boyfriend?

Moondancera: Like I would tell you.

Wisdom: Oh come on. Who is your bestest best friend you have.

Moondancera: Uuuummmmm Baby Lofty.

Wisdom: Oh, so what am I?

Moondancera: Weeeeell, you ar pie.

Wisdom: A pie? Okay since when did I become a pie and what flavor am I?

Moondancera: Yes a pie, I couldn't think of anything else so you are a pie. You became one as of a minute ago.

Wisdom: Okay then, what flavor am I?

Moondancera: You are a prune pie. Okay there happy?

Wisdom: Why am I a prune pie?

Moondancera: Because you are rotten to the core.

Wisdom: Oh thanks.

Moondancera: I knew that you would like it.

Wisdom: I wouldn't be smiling if I were you.

Moondancera: Why?

Wisdom: Because of this.

Moondancera: You mean so I can laugh at you even more.

Wisdom: Ha Ha very funny. Anyways we are almost out of time and we still have some basics to go over with.

Moondancera: Okay. Hey Wisdom do you have anyone special in mind for VD?

Wisdom: Why should I tell you?

Moondancera: I don't know, maybe because I am curious.

Wisdom: Well I don't have anyone in mind, maybe because I am still searching for mister right.

Moondancera: Oh so you don't have anyone in mind.

Wisdom: Nope. Okay so I told you mine, well sort of, so tell me yours. PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!

Moondancera: Okay if you promise to keep it a secret.

Wisdom: I will.

Moondancera: It is (whispers in Wisdom's ear).

Wisdom: Oh it is him, I never would of guessed.

Moondancera: Okay lets get back to the show for a minute or two. You might not want to pick your date up to go eat at a fast food place. You might wan to take her to a dinner of some sort.

Wisdom: Yep Moondancera is right, never ever take your date to a fast food place on VD, or else you just might be wearing the food.

Moondancera: If you are going to take your date out bring candy and flowers with you. That always tells your date that you love her.

Wisdom: Did you ever go out on a date with Countdown? Whoops (covers her mouth and turns beet red). I am sorry I didn't mean to say that.

Moondancera: I can't believe you just did that, on television too. I am going to get you for it. (Takes off after Wisdom).

Wisdom: (Starts running).

Baby Advenger: Well that is all the time we have for now. So tune in next time. Maybe by then I can find sane hostess for my show, or maybe not. Anyways, bye for now and see you next time.


	3. Perfect People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Wisdom: Welcome back everyone to Baby Advenger's 3rd story about perfect people. Is that right Moondancera?

Moondancera: Yep that is right Wisdom.

Wisdom: So do you know anyone who is perfect?

Moondancera: No.

Wisdom: How about Baby Lofty?

Moondancera: My daughter is not perfect.

Wisdom: Yeah she is. She is the perfect little troublemaker.

Moondancera: Don't talk about her.

Baby Lofty: Yeah don't talk about me.

Wisdom: Where did you come from? You are not suppose to be here.

Baby Lofty: Says who?

Wisdom: Says me.

Baby Lofty: Well I am perfect.

Wisdom: Not.

Baby Lofty: Yes.

Wisdom: No.

Baby Lofty: Yes.

Wisdom: No.

Baby Lofty: Yes.

Moondancera: Knock it off you two. You are acting immature.

Wisdom: So what?

Baby Lofty: Yeah so what?

Moondancera: you two are hopeless.

Wisdom: Not really.

Baby Lofty: (Thinks it is time to tickle mommy, she goes over to Moondancera and starts tickling her).

Moondancera: Hey knock it off (is laughing hard).

Wisdom: Hey that looks like fun (goes over and starts tickling Moondancera).

Moondancera: (Winks away from them) Hah Hah.

Wisdom and Baby Lofty: Hey! (They start chasing Moondancera).

Moondancera: Hey now Takes off away from them).

All: (goes around and around the studio).

Baby Advenger: Well that is all for now folks, until next time. (Thinks what did I do, to deserve hosts like them. Oh well).


	4. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Wisdom: Howdy folks, we are back up on the air again. Sorry, but we needed to take a short break, because are producer ran out of ideas. Now I ask you how can you have a show running and run out of ideas? Anyways, Moondancera, and I decided to tell you all that, because our great producer is not getting any where on her stories.

Baby Advenger: Hey Wisdom, I can't help I ran out of ideas. Its not like it is the end of the world.

Moondancera: All creators get writer's block. I am sure you have, for that fact I know you have, so leave poor BA alone.

Wisdom: Yeah, yeah, well I have been busy.

Baby Advenger: Yeah sitting on your (a hoof comes and covers her mouth).

Wisdom: Be careful what you say we are rolling.

Baby Advenger: Well, okay. I won't say what I was going to say, but I don't see why, since it was nothing bad.

Moondancera: Well, anyways, why those two discuss, I have asked a very important person on here to give us some insight on spelling. So everyone welcome Mr. Dictionary.

Audience applauds, but it produces no guest.

Moondancera: Okay, I know he is around here somewhere. (Goes around back stage and see Mr. D reading a dictionary.) You should be out front right now.

Mr. Dictionary: Oh sorry, I was just brushing up on my skills, so I can give the perfect representation on the English language. You wouldn't want me to give the wrong information due to the fact that I was ill informed.

Moondancera: Okay, then you read up on that and we will get back to you.

Mr. Dictionary: Okay, thank you. (Goes back to reading his dictionary).

Moondancera: (Shakes her head and comes around the curtains again.) Okay we will skip Mr. D, since he is to absorbed in his reading. Anyways, (turns to Wisdom and Baby Advenger) have you two calmed down?

Wisdom: We were never riled.

Baby Advenger: Yeah, what she said.

Moondancera: (Shakes her head) okay, well then do you guys want to continue with the program?

Wisdom: Why wouldn't we?

Moondancera: Oh just because basically you two were in your own world, and my guest, well he is reading, so now what?

Wisdom: Well I don't know, since we are talking about writing, I guess I will go do mine. (Walks of and starts writing.)

Moondancera: Okay, then, what about you BA?

Baby Advenger: Well I will go write some ideas for the next show. (Walks off and sits next to Wisdom writing.)

Moondancera: Okay then, that leaves me. Well um, we could have a sing along?

Audience: Boo Boo (throws rotten fruit at her.)

Moondancera: HEY NOW! (Runs behind the curtains) I thought rotten fruit was prohibited here.

Wisdom: (Looks up) Oh it was, but I decided to let them have some, because I knew you would get boring.

Moondancera: Why you, I will get you for that (runs from behind the curtain, dodging fruit and threatens Wisdom as she gets up and runs away).

Baby Advenger: (Looks up) Okay, well since my hostess are a bit wacked at this moment. I guess it will be a good time to end this program. (Walks off mumbling how she can be so cursed to have those two hosts, then shrugs and sits down and starts writing again).


	5. Easter Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Wisdom: Howdy folks, well we are going to talk about Easter and the importance of it.

Baby Advenger: Yay we are going to talk about CANDY!

Baby Steamer: Oh goody candy, me favorite topic.

Wisdom: No you two, I am thinking more online the line of the importance of it, and where did you come from Baby Steamer?

Baby Advenger: Yeah importance is candy.

Baby Steamer: Sis invited me on, and me agree candy is important.

Wisdom: Okay, I give up. (Goes and sits in a chair.)

Moondancera: (Is sitting back, enjoying the conversation with a smirk on her face.)

Wisdom: What are you smirking at?

Moondancera: Oh nothing, I just liked how you got defeated by two little children that is all.

Wisdom: For your information I didn't get defeated, I just didn't want to talk any more.

Moondancera: That would be a first.

Wisdom: HEY!

Moondancera: Well I can't help it if it is the truth.

Wisdom: (Just sits there pouting.)

Moondancera: (Watches Wisdom, and then shakes her head.)

Baby Advenger: Hey Moon, can we have some candy?

Baby Steamer: Yay mommy, can we have candy?

Moondancera: (Ponders it for a minute.) No, I don't think so; I really doubt that your parents would like it too much.

Baby Steamer: But you are my mommy.

Moondancera: True, but I don't was thinking more along the lines of Steamer. I really don't want to mess with him.

Steamer: (Comes up to them.) I don't mind one bit.

Unicorn: (Comes up too,) I don't mind if Advenger has any either.

Wisdom: (Looks up) Okay, where is everyone coming from?

Moondancera: (Looks over at Wisdom) Well it is a talk show, even though it doesn't seem like it some times, but anyways we needed guests so, why not have walk on?

Wisdom: Oh okay, whatever.

Moondancera: (Is trying not to laugh at how her sister is being annoyed.)

Baby Steamer and Baby Advenger: (Says in unison,) Can we please have candy?

Moondancera: (Smiles) Okay, what do you guys want?

Baby Advenger: Me want a 3 Musketeers belong to Hershey I believe, not mine bar, please.

Baby Steamer: Me want Reeses cupsbelong to Hershey I believe, not mine, please.

Moondancera: (Smiles) Okay then (hands them their candies, and they run off behind the curtains to eat them).

Wisdom: (Just shakes her head).

Moondancera: (Looks over at her,) Problems?

Wisdom: Only that I bet it is great to be a child.

Moondancera: Oh, well maybe this will help. (Gets up and has a box with her. She then goes over to Unicorn and Steamer) Are you two ready?

Wisdom: (Looks at them curiously,) What are you up to?

Moondancera: Oh nothing, (smiles.)

Unicorn: (Shakes her head yes.)

Steamer: (Shakes his head yes too.)

All: (Take aim and throw water balloons at Wisdom.)

Wisdom: HEY! (Dashes off and hides behind the curtains.) You guys are no fair.

Moondancera: Well it is paybacks for what you have done to us and what you will do to us, (smiles.)

Baby Advenger: (Comes out,) Well since we are having a water fight, I guess it is a good time to end the chat before things get way out of hand, so thanks for coming, (goes back behind the curtains and finishes her candy bar.)


	6. New Improved Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Improved Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago, say back in '99. So all mistakes are my own and so are these three. But they are based off of MLPs, so they belong to Hasbro too.

Baby Advenger: Okay, due to some things that have come to my intention. I have decided to plan things. They include dialogue and costumes for the hosts. (Looks over at Moondancera and Wisdom in their new clown costumes).

Wisdom: (Glares over at BA,) Hello Ladies and Gentleman, we are here to bring you the new improved show of Baby Advenger. We will discuss (glares at the note card she was trying to read, and then nudges Moon and whispers,) what does that say?

Moondancera: (Who looks pitiful in the clown costume, looks at the card, and then whispers back,) I don't know.

Baby Advenger: (Looks over at her hosts.) Is there a problem?

Wisdom: (Looks at Baby Advenger,) Yes there is. For one we do not want to wear these ridiculous costumes any longer, two we do not want our dialogue wrote for us, and three we do not, uh do not um, Moondancera?

Moondancera: (Has her head bowed,) I don't know you're the brains of this outfit.

Wisdom: Oh gee thanks. I appreciate your help.

Moondancera: (Looks up,) Sorry, I am to embarrassed in this costume to say anything. (Bows her head again.)

Baby Advenger: (Looks over at her hosts,) Okay, okay, I know when I am beat, you don't have to wear the costumes.

Moondancera: (Her head shoots up,) Really?

Baby Advenger: Yep.

Moondancera: (Gets up and runs back stage to get rid of the costume, and then comes back refreshed,) This is much better.

Baby Advenger: (Looks at Moondancera, who now is dressed in an astronaut suit. Which that sight causes her mouth to open.)

Moondancera: (Looks at Baby Advenger,) You made me wear that ridiculous clown outfit, so it is my turn to embarrass you.

Baby Advenger and Wisdom: (Look at each other and then back to Moondancera.)

Baby Advenger: (Looks at Moondancera moving things around,) What are you doing?

Moondancera: (Sits in the middle of her creation and smiles.) In ten minutes we will be ready to launch this shuttle into outer space.

Wisdom: (Watches Moondancera and then gets an idea, and then heads backstage. She gets rid of the clown costume and returns back on stage again.)

Baby Advenger: (Looks at Wisdom.)

Wisdom: (Looks at what she is wearing,) Oh and what is wrong with wearing a baby's outfit?

Baby Advenger: (Is turning red from embarrassment,) Okay folks on the next show we will be auditioning new hosts, so come with applications. (She just walks of the stage as red as an apple.)

Moondancera and Wisdom: (Look at each other and are seen laughing their heads off when the camera goes off the air.)


End file.
